Total Drama Couples
by exploding2night
Summary: "Welcome to the 4th Season of Total Drama! This time, the contestants will be teaming up together in couples! The couples will have to compete in challenges, and one pair will win immunity! Then, the couples have 1 vote to vote off one of the other couples. Are you ready for some drama! Because I am bringing in the Drama by the truckload!" DxC
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney POV **

Courtney Vega stepped off the trashy old cruise boat. She got off ahead of the other 19 teens behind her. Camp Wawenaka was just as disgusting as the first season. Chris turned around and grinned.

"Ahh, you must be the new intern!" Chris said. "Great, I have a few cliffs you can jump off, and then-"

"What are you talking about?!" Courtney asked, confused that Chris thought she was an intern. Didn't he recognize her? Sure, after Total Drama World Tour she had moved to California, and changed a little, but she was still herself. She looked down at her clothes. She wore short white shorts with a loose black shirt. It had a V-neck, but it wasn't as bad as some of the other things at the store she had bought it at. Her hair grew to the middle of her waist. Her hair had lightened from the sun, and was now a lighter brown, and she had carmel highlights

"I'm Courtney Vega, I've been on seasons 1-3. I was a CIT!" Courtney bursts out. Calm down, she told herself. I have worked hard to change, to be calm and not be a bitch.

"Wow." Chris stared at Courtney. "You look really different! Did you change for a certain badboy?" Chris wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ewww, no. I moved to California. I met someone who I could act sane around." Courtney said. She thought of season 1 and 2, how when she was with Duncan, she went crazy. She couldn't control her inner bitch, and ended up losing control. Of course, she already was a little bitchy, but Duncan just pushed her over the edge.

"That would be me." A guy with sandy blond hair and brown eyes stepped off the ship. He had on long shorts and a red T-shirt that said "California Life Guard." He was buff, and had sun kissed skin.

"I'm Mark Davis." He said. "I met Courtney when she was at a beach a year ago. We fell in love, and when she told me she had to go back on Total Drama, I found out that they wanted a new guy for the show. I submitted my info, and they accepted me."

"Was she wearing a bikini? Cause I've always wanted to see the little princess in one, but she had always worn that dorky two piece." Duncan said. He stepped off the boat, holding Gwen's hand.

"Duncan, you are such a perv." Gwen giggled. The happy couple then looked up.

"Holy shit." Duncan said, staring at Courtney.

"Fuck." Gwen said, staring at Mark.

"Duncan-nice to see you." Courtney nodded at the bad boy, and she put on her mask. She was in control here. He was not going to make her lose control.

"What did you just say to my Court?" Mark walked up to Duncan. "You must be the douche bag who cheated on her and broke her heart."

"Present." Duncan saluted the taller guy, who was now glaring at him. "Though I prefer bad-ass, instead of douche bag." He grinned at Mark, obviously not afraid of him. "So were you wearing a bikini?" he asked Courtney.

Courtney gritted her teeth together. Ugh. Why did Duncan do this to her? Why did she want to scream when he was near her? She looked at her former boyfriend. He was taller then when she had last seen him, but not by much. Mark was still a good 5 inches taller. His deep aqua eyes still were the same, glinting with mischief. His black hair was straight, and his neon green Mohawk was standing straight up.

Duncan was still staring at her, as if he honestly expected her to answer. Then it hit her. He was baiting her, trying to make her blow up. Like she had so many times before. Well, she wasn't going to do it this time.

"Yes." She answered simply, staring right at Duncan. He wasn't going to scare her. He didn't scare her. Gwen coughed awkwardly.

"Ok, now that Courtney has established that she can wear a bikini, lets get on with it." She looked at Chris. "Why aren't the other contestants coming off the boat?"

Courtney looked around. She hated agreeing with Gwen, but she was curious why the 4 of them were alone on the dock.

"Cause I locked them in there." Duncan stated.

"Dude!" Chris exclaimed. "23 minute show here!" Duncan sighed, and shuffled over to the boat. He fiddled with doorknob, then the door swung open. A gasping Cody ran out of the boat. He was wheezing.

"Sierra..kept...hugging me." He gasped. Courtney stared at him. He actually looked...cute. He had cut his hair short, and finally got a little tan. He had grown about a foot, and had obviously had been working out. He wasn't nearly as buff as Mark, but his muscles were noticeable. He wore a plain dark blue t-shirt, with jeans.

3 seconds later, a girl came running after him. It was Sierra, Courtney realized. She looked different, because of her hair. It was no longer purple, it was a dark brown. It was slightly wavy, and was short. Courtney remembered that her hair had been burnt off. It was worn in a ponytail, a lot like Heathers in season 3.

Sierra ran into Cody and hugged him tightly. To Courtney's surprise, Cody hugged Sierra back. Gwen must have noticed too, and she grinned at Cody.

"So, are you and Sierra finally going out?" She asked teasingly.

"Actually, ya." Cody admitted.

"We've been together for 58 days, 19 hours, and 24 minutes!" Sierra squealed.

"And you know that why?" Heather came walking off the boat, looking around disdainfully. She looked exactly the same, except her hair was a little past her shoulders. She finally ditched the halter top for a cute, loose tank top about the same color. She still wore the same shorts.

"This place is just as gross as it was in Season 1." Heather told Chris, then walked over to Courtney.

"Hey." Courtney said to Heather. After they had worked out the Alejandro mishap, Courtney had become kinda friends with Heather. Heather smiled back at her. They had both been working on controlling their inner bitch, though Heather still liked to use hers a lot. Alejandro walked off the boat next, looking exactly the same, only wearing shorts.

He ignored Heather and walked past her, not even looking at her. Since his admission of his feelings, and Heather stabbing him in the back, those two have been on a non-speaking basis.

Suddenly Lindsay ran out of the boat, looking distraught.

"Has anyone seen Tyler, my boyfriend?" She asked. Her blond hair was the same length, but she wore a cute pink mini skirt with a flowery tank top that matched.

"I'm right here!" Shouted Tyler. Lindsay turned around and looked at him.

You don't really look like a Tyler." She said. "Maybe a Josh, or Luke."

Tyler groaned. He looked a exactly the same. He wasn't any taller, his hair was still cut the same, and he still wore the bright red track suit.

"Oh wait- your Tyler!" Lindsay shouted, throwing her arms around his waist. Heather rolled her eyes.

"No duh." She mumbled. Courtney rolled her eyes right back at Heather.

Trent walked off the boat next, and he was wearing the same outfit. He was a little taller, and his hair was a little shaggier, but he looked the same. He walked past Gwen, looking a little sad. Did he seriously miss Gwen? Courtney wondered. She sighed. She wanted to tell Trent he could do way better then that 2-timing sluttly little minx over there, but she calmed herself down.

"You ok?" Mark walked over and touched her shoulder. Courtney looked up at his big brown concerned eyes.

"Yes." She lied.

Of course she wasn't OK! Everyone here thought she was a complete nut job. They probally thought if she had acted normal, Duncan wouldn't have cheated on her.

Courtney leaned against Mark, grateful for him being here and willing to forget the past, and accept the new Courtney.

"Gawd." Heather groaned, " As if today couldn't get any worse."

"What?" Courtney looked around, confused as why Heather was acting bitchy. Then she saw Blainley.

"I'm here!" Blainely sing-songed. "This time I have studied how to become an audience favorite, and I'm here to win!" Her blond hair was put in a high bun, and she wore a tight red tank top, with jean booty shorts. Blainely walked past Heather, glaring at her.

"Diva." Heather fake-coughed.

"Thank you!" Blainley smiled.

Courtney smiled when she saw Bridgette and Geoff, stumbling off the boat, making out. At least some relationships weren't ruined by 2-timing jerky punks.

"Is that everyone?" Gwen asked.

"Yup!" Chris smiled. "Now its time to explain this season!"

"In the 4th Season of Total Drama, this time, the contestants will be teaming up together in couples! The couples will have to compete in challenges, and one pair will win immunity! Then, the couples will vote off the other couples. Only the couple has 1 vote, so they have to vote together!"

Courtney was shocked. "Do we get to chose our partner?" She asked Chris.

"Why not?" Chris said. "Oh ya! Because that would be totally boring!" He laughed. "Are you ready to meet your partner? Then follow me to the campfire!"

She looked over at Mark. He took her hand and smiled. "We'll get through this." He assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan POV**

Duncan walked besides Gwen, holding her pale hand. They walked in silence, and he couldn't help thinking about a certain brunette. He was over that fiery, explosive bitch, but damn, did she look hot.

"Were you just joking about the bikini thing with Courtney?" Gwen asked suddenly. The question threw Duncan off-guard.

"Of course! I was just trying to make her mad, you know, ruffle her feathers." He said. "You're the only girl I want to see in a bikini." He bent down and quickly kissed her. Gwen giggled.

"Hey Gwen!" A female voice called. Both Gwen and Duncan turned around. It was Bridgette, and she had finally stopped making out with her boyfriend, Geoff. She looked different, her blond hair was finally out of that ponytail, and it was slightly curly. He didn't know if it was natural, but he didn't give a shit.

"Bridgette!" Gwen squealed and ran over to the blond. "Its so good to see you!"

They continued to hug and squeal like girls do, and Duncan grinned. It was nice to see Gwen happy.

"Yo, man!" Duncan swung around and saw Geoff.

"Hey dude." He bro-hugged Geoff, and they both smiled. Duncan was pretty good friends with Geoff, and the party dude was pretty fun to hang around.

"Did you see Courtney? She is looking hot bro! To bad your not still dating her." Geoff clapped him on the back.

"First of all, Gwen is way hotter. And, I'm glad I don't have to deal with that crazy chick any more."Duncan said angrily. Truthfully, he thought Courtney was just as hot as Gwen, and he didn't mind her... craziness, until she had gotten jealous and mean. He kind of missed the way they'd argued. But, he was happy with Gwen.

"Sure dude." Geoff said, unconvinced. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Just then, they reached the campfire. Courtney and Mark walked past him, talking and smiling happily. Duncan resisted the urge to stick his foot out and trip her. He could just imagine her face heating up to that cute shade of red when she was mad. But one look at Mark's glare at him, he decided to not make the big guy mad. He wasn't scared, but he didn't want Courtney thinking he was jealous and trying to get her attention. He wasn't jealous. Sure, when he had dumped Courtney, he had never imagined she would get boyfriend, let alone one that would sign up for this crazy ass show and admit that they were in love on national TV.

Once all the campers were gathered around the campfire pit, Chris clapped his hands.

"Are you all ready to meet your partner?!" He said excitedly. Nobody replied. "Fine. Be grumpy. But here is the first couple."

"Bridgette and Geoff." The two teens looked at each other and grinned.

"Woo-Hoo!" Geoff cheered "Me and my babe are gonna win this thing!" He then proceeded to make out with Bridgette.

"Get a room." Heather muttered, disgusted.

"Our second couple is Cody and Sierra."

"EEEEEEH!" Screamed Sierra, who bolted over to Cody and hug him. Cody smiled, a little worried.

"Hey, sweetie can you let go of me?" He asked Sierra.

Duncan grinned. He'd always thought Sierra's adoration with Cody was cute. He remembered how adoring he was of Courtney in Season 1. How she was so strong and beautiful, and how she could push his buttons in all the right ways. How she-

What the hell?! He was with Gwen. Courtney annoyed him, and not in a good way. But he wondered if Gwen and Mark hadn't existed, would they have another chance? Would she give him another chance?

"Duncan!"

"What?" Duncan drew his gaze up to Gwen's face and smiled. Her pale skin was aglow, and her lips were so cute when they were frowning. But she didn't do that much, especially when she was with him.

"Yes, babe?" He grinned at her.

"Why were you staring at Courtney?"

"What?" Duncan shook his head, as if to clear water from it, and then groaned. He had been staring at her. And worse, her boyfriend had noticed it too. He was obviously glaring at him. It seems like Heather had seen it too. When Duncan met her gaze, she just smiled and mouthed

_I know who you really want. _

He flipped her off.

"Our next couple is Heather and Alejandro."

"WHAT?" Heather screeches. "I refuse to work with him!" She stamped her foot and turned her nose up, like a spoiled brat refusing to eat her vegetables.

"I too, wish to decline that arrangement." Alejandro stepped up, talking smoothly. "Though I can handle my feelings in a much more...mature way." he said the last bit while staring straight at Heather.

"No way, Hosay." Chris grinned. "All couples are final. Now go stand next to your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Alejandro glared daggers at Chris, then stomped over to Heather. As Alejandro walked past him, Duncan whispered

"What happened to that cool, collected Alejandro from Season 3?" Duncan grinned slyly.

"What happened to your hot CIT girlfriend?" Alejandro retorted back. Duncan stared, shocked. Finally he whispered "Go to hell." But there wasn't any venom in them. Alejandro knew how to get under his skin.

"The next couple is Lindsay and Tyler!"

"YAY, YAY, YAY!" The blond squealed. Her voice hurt Duncan's ears. He remembered when he was forced to watch a whole movie with her in Total Drama Action. All she could talk about was lip gloss and shopping malls.

"Now, the next couple may make someone unhappy, but THERE IS NO SWITCHING. So without further ado, the next couple is Blainley and Mark!"

Duncan laughed silently. The princess was so going to explode. He watched her tiny fists clench, and an angry red color rose to her cheeks. Then she glanced at his smirking face. She glared at him, and opened her mouth, no doubt to explode at both him and Chris, when Mark touched her shoulder. Courtney looked up at him, and her big onyx eyes softened. She looked up at Mark, her eyes full of love, and smiled.

Duncan wondered if she had ever looked at him like that when they had been together.

"Hey, sweetie, its gonna be OK. We knew when we signed up for this show it was going to be hard. But we can make it through this." Mark then bent down and kissed Courtney.

"Awwww!" Lindsay exclaimed. Did all girls go all mushy-gushy when a guy talked sweet to her? He was sure Gwen wasn't like that, but when he looked at his girlfriend, her eyes looked soft, and she was smiling dreamily at Mark.

As Mark walked over to Blainley, she not-so-subtly checked him out.

"Are you sure you want to be tied down to just one girl?" Blainley asked Mark with a flirty voice. Mark just ruffled her hair and smiled like a big brother did to his younger sister.

Duncan realized there was only 3 people left, plus him. Trent, Courtney, and Gwen. He had a sinking feeling about who was going to end up with who.

"The second to last couple is...Trent and Gwen."

_Trent and Gwen _

_Gwen and Trent _

_Trent and Gwen...together _

Gwen just stared at the guy she had dated in Season 1, and back stabbed in Season 2. He jsut waved awkwardly at Gwen.

"Love ya." Gwen kissed Duncan on the cheek quickly, then went over to stand by Trent.

"So that leaves Duncan and Courtney!" Chris exclaimed. he glanced hopefully at Courtney, counting on her exploding. But she just stared dumbly at the ground, like she couldn't register the fact that she was coupled with Duncan. But Duncan knew Courtney had understood what Chris had said, she was controlling her anger. She was breathing heavily, and didn't glance up at him.

Duncan glanced at Mark, who gaze was saying everything.

_If you so much as touch my girlfriend, I will fucking kill you._

Duncan grinned. Since Courtney was all calm, it was his job to make her explode. And he knew how to do that.

He slowly sauntered over to Courtney, who didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Hey princess. Wanna go change into that bikini?"

Courtney slowly looked up at him, her onyx eyes piercing his blue ones.

"Fuck this."

Duncan wasn't sure if he had heard his princess right. She never swore, even when she was steaming mad at him.

"What'd you say, babe?" Duncan grinned.

"Fuck you." Then Courtney punched him in this face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Courtney POV**

Courtney stared at her stinging fist, that had just punched Duncan in the face. She was pretty sure that it had hurt her more then it had hurt Duncan, because he was pretending to cradle his face and had a fake shocked look on his face, like he couldn't believe Courtney had just hit him.

"Duncan!" Gwen rushed over to Duncan's side, cradling his head in her arms. "What is your problem Courtney? Just get the fuck over that Duncan dumped you for me, and move on with your life!" Gwen was glaring at Courtney, acting like Courtney was the bad guy, like GWEN hadn't been the one to sneak around with Courtney's boyfriend. Gwen was blaming this all on her, like somehow now that Courtney had a boyfriend, everything was now her fault.

And it fucking wasn't.

Courtney took 3 slow, deep breaths, and then turned to Gwen. She could have Heather go all bitch on her, or Mark intimidate her, but Courtney could fight her own battles.

She stepped closer to Gwen, and stared the girl down. Somewhere in the background Tyler whispered "Chick fight," but Courtney ignored him. She and Gwen were about the same height, but face to face, Courtney was taller.

"You know what Courtney? If you hadn't been such a bitch-" Courtney cut Gwen off by slapping her across the face.

"That was for calling me a bitch."

Courtney slapped Gwen again.

"That was for saying I haven't moved on from Duncan."

She slapped Gwen one final time.

"And that was for kissing my ex-boyfriend." Courtney smiled sweetly at Gwen's shocked red face, and then stormed off into the woods.

**Duncan POV**

Holy fuck. Duncan thought. Just holy fuck. Courtney had punched him. Him! Never mind that it hadn't hurt at all, but girls are not supposed to hit guys! This was so going to mess up his bad boy image. And then she had slapped Gwen. His Gwen, 3 times! There was no way in hell Courtney was going to get away with this.

Heather was hysterically laughing in the background, and Alejandro was snickering. They really were made for each other, he thought bitterly. Duncan walked to Gwen and put his arm around her trembling frame. He was worried that she was hurt, or scared, but then he saw the anger glinting in Gwen's eyes. She was pissed off. He thought she was madder even then when Heather read her diary out loud in Season 1.

"Hey babe, are you OK?" He asked her, even though she knew she was.

"I'm gonna go...talk to the princess, and explain our reactions to her outburst." He grinned wickedly. "Later we'll talk about making more intense revenge plans." Gwenv smiled.

Trent rushed over to Gwen, his green eyes full of worry. Duncan knew that Trent wasn't over Gwen, which made Duncan angry.

"Whats it to you?" Duncan walked over to Trent, menacingly leaning over him. "As I recall, I'M her boyfriend now."

Trent starigtneed his back and looked right back at Duncan. "As I recall, that doesn't give you the right to tell who can't be worried about her."

"What's the big deal? Gwen got what she deserves. Am I the only one that remembers Gwen fucking kissed Courtney's boyfriend? I did that, but its not like me and Gwen were friends, or like I really liked Trent and went out with him. Which, Gwen did end up going out with Duncan, FWI." Heather said nonchalantly.

"Oh, go suck it." Gwen snapped at Heather.

"Ok, guys, this has been very amusing, but we are LIVE on international TV, so Duncan go find Courtney, and everyone else get back with their couples." Chris snapped.

"Mark is gone!" cried a shrill voice. Duncan turned around and stared at Blainley. "He was right here, and then I turned away for a second and now he's gone!"

"Ok, since we're running out of time, I'm changing the first challenge. Whatever couple finds Courtney and Mark first; assuming they are together in the woods, wins immunity!" Chris said.

"That's not fair!" Blainley whined. "I'm by myself. Me and Duncan should get to team up to find Courtney and Mark."

"No thanks." Duncan said quickly. Even though Blainley was hot, she was annoying. And whiny. And cheaty.

"I agree with Duncan!" Chris announces. "Blainley, you may not team up with the bad boy over there. And just to make this a little more interesting, in the woods are bears, and killer Sasquatches."

Duncan moaned. The challenges would be so much easier if there were no evil monsters Chris threw at them.

"Ready, set, go!" All the couples took off running.

"Ok Tyler, lets go find Candy and Clark!" Lindsay giggled and grabbed Tyler's hand.

"Its Courtney and Mark!" Tyler told his amnesiac girlfriend.

"No, silly! It Candy and Clark!" She ruffled Tyler's hair.

"We are going this way!" Heather tugs on Alejandro's wrist.

"No chica, that is the wrong way. I saw Courtney go this way!" Alejandro pulled Heather the opposite way.

Duncan heard Heather and Alejandro arguing just a few feet away from him. Its time for a little payback, Heather. Duncan grinned. He took a rope he always had stashed in his shirt, and quickly formed a loop with a slip not. Then, without warning, he leapt on the two and thre threw the rope around the feet. Before they had time to react, Duncan pulled the rope taught, and they fell to the ground. Alejandro spouted a fountain of Spanish words.

Duncan grinned.

"Gotcha!" Duncan grinned and then bolted.

"Campers, you have 3 more minutes!" The loudspeaker announced. He had managed to tie up Cody and Sierra, Lindsay and Tyler, and Blainley in the style he had done to Heather and Alejandro. He had the perfect opportunity to tie up Gwen and Trent, but decided he didn't want them to get anymore close and personal. Just then he heard Bridgette and Geoff.

"On Season 1, Courtney brought me to this spot in the woods, and I just remembered where that is! I bet that is where she is!" Bridgette exclaims.

"Oh babe, you're so smart!" Geoff hugged his girlfriend and then Bridgette started walking down right. Duncan decided to follow them. Bridgette was pretty good friends with Courtney, so her hunch might be right. Duncan prepared a rope. If they found Courtney, Duncan would tie them up and grab her. And Mark, if she was with him.

Secretly, Duncan hoped they weren't together, maybe that had got in a fight and broke up. Then she could go back to being her normal, fiery self. Even though slapping Gwen and punching him was fiery, it wasn't the normal Courtney fiery. This new fiery was tinged with sadness and anger, real anger, not fake anger.

"There she is!" Bridgette pointed to a spot where there was an outline of a girl and a guy. Duncan smiled, and then swung into action. He tossed the rope onto their feet and pulled it tight.

"What the?!" Geoff swung around and saw him. "Oooh, nice one, my man."

At that moment, Courtney heard something and swung around. Seeing Bridgette and Geoff tied up, and Duncan standing above them she groaned. Duncan expected her to start mouthing him off, but instead she pressed her lips together like she was trying not to cry, and then she bolted.

"Courtney, wait!" Both Mark and Duncan called after her. Then they turned and glared at each other.

"Look what you did!" Mark yelled at him. "I had just got her done crying and feeling better, and you appear!"

_Courtney was crying? Courtney never cried. _

Duncan was confused.

"Are you sure she was crying? Maybe she was just sweating."

Mark glared at him, muttered something that sounded like _idiot, _and was just about to chase Courtney when, a tanned arm grabbed Mark. **  
**

"Gotacha, amigo." Alejandro held up Mark's hand like a trophy. And then Alejandro picked up Mark and ran back towards the camp.


	4. Elimination Ceremony 1

**A/N **

**This is an Elimination Ceremony chapter, so its going to be shorter then most of my chapters. But once I publish these, the next chapter comes out very soon! **

**Courtney POV**

Courtney ran away from the clearing, tears streaming down her face. She heard Duncan and Mark calling her, but she had to get away. Mark kept lying, saying everything would be Ok. But it wasn't Ok! She had slapped Gwen, making Courtney look like the angry, out-of-control bitch she had been in Seasons 1-3. It also made Courtney look jealous, when she wasn't! She was still mad about Duncan cheating on her, but she was happy with Mark.

She saw that camp was just a couple feet away, and then she grimaced. Everyone was there, including Duncan and Gwen. Then she heard panting behind her, and then she saw Alejandro carrying Mark bridal style.

"Let me down!" Mark was writhing in Alejandro's tough grip.

"What are you doing?!" Courtney exclaims. She ran over to Alejandro and pulled on his arms, making him release her boyfriend. Mark fell to the ground, and then stood up quickly.

"What the heck Alejandro? Why were you kidnapping my boyfriend?" Courtney glared at Alejandro.

"Becuase, of the challenge!" Alejandro said, annoyed. He told her how the first couple to get Courtney or Mark wins immunity.

"Oh." Courtney blushed. He probably thought she was stupid. Suddenly Chris pops out of nowhere.

"Alejandro and Heather win invincibility!" He says. "Now the couples have to go vote someone off. And remember, you have to agree. You only get one vote."

Courtney walked over to Duncan, who looked up at her.

"So, your getting into violence now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No! I just got a little angry." Courtney admitted. "So who are we voting off?"

"Blainley and Mark." Duncan said quickly. Was he...jealous?

"No! Mark's my boyfriend!" Courtney protested.

"How about Alejandro and Heather?" Duncan said.

"Heather's my friend!" Courtney glared at Duncan. "Why don't we vote off Gwen and Trent?"

Duncan laughed. "Oooh, someone's jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too, princess."

"Am not, ogre."

**Confessionals **

_Heather and Alejandro. _

"Ugh, I can't believe if we want to use the confessionals, we have to go with our partner." Heather complained.

"I am not pleased with it either, chica." Alejandro glared at Heather.

"Whatever. I say we get rid of Gwen and Trent." Heather said.

"No! We should get rid of Duncan." Alejandro exclaimed.

"No way. Then Courtney would leave too." Heather flipped her hair.

"Fine, we''ll vote Gwen and Trent off."

_Cody and Sierra_

"I think we should get rid of Duncan and Courtney." Cody said to Sierra. Sierra was just staring dreamily at Cody.

"Whatever you want, honey." She giggled.

_Lindsay and Tyler_

"I think we should vote off Dylan and Candy." Lindsay said while applying lipstick.

"You mean Duncan and Courtney, and I agree with you babe! No one ties up my girlfriend!"

_Mark and Blainley _

"We're voting off Gwen and Trent." Mark said bossily.

"I like it when you bossy." Blainley giggled.

"I have a girlfriend!" Mark groaned.

**Elimination Ceremony **

**No one's POV **

"I only have 6 marshmallows on this plate. One couple will be leaving, but the first couple to get a marshmallow is...

"Tyler and Lindsay."

"Cody and Sierra"

"Bridgette and Geoff"

"Blainley and Mark"

"And...Duncan and Gwen!"

"That means Trent and Gwen would be going home. Except, I decided to bring a new couple, instead of getting rid of one! Everyone please welcome..."

**A/N **

**I haven't decided who to bring back! **

**My choices are **

**Noah and Katie **

**Beth and Brady (Brady was her model boyfriend in Season 2, remember?" **

**Sadie and Justin **

**Please vote through the comments!**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Thanks for all the votes! I had to choose only one couple, so I hope you like the couple I chose. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**

**Duncan POV **

"Noah and Katie!" Chris says.

What the? Duncan looks around and then out walks the braniac himself, Noah.

"Oh joy. I'm back in this nonintellectual game." Noah drawls. Noah looked exactly the same, except he manged to grow 2 feet.

"Hey, dorkus, are you wearing heels?" Duncan smirks.

"Wow, what an insult." Noah glares at him.

"Hi guys!" A tall, tan girl steps out. Duncan just stares at her. Her brown hair is wavy and shoulder length, and she is wearing a light blue tank top. He realizes its Katie. Princess isn't the only one that changed.

Noah is just staring at Katie. Since Noah's "growth," him and Katie are about the same height. Duncan smirked at Noah's expression. Then sadness overtook him. He used to look at Courtney like that, and he never really looked at Gwen like that. Did that mean anything? Of course not.

"Noah and Katie will be the newest couple!" Chris pushes the two together. Noah and Katie awkwardly bump together.

"So, read any books lately?" Noah asks Katie.

"No, but I was hanging out with Sadie at the mall yesterday, and we saw this girl carrying this book and there was a girl on the cover! And it totally reminded me of Sadie! So I told her that and she said that she thought the girl looked like me and-" Katie was cut off by Chris putting a finger over her mouth.

"Shush. Everyone needs to head back to the cabins. Each couple has a cabin with one bathroom, one queen sized bed, and one couch. Have fun deciding who sleeps where!" Chris grins. No one is allowed to leave their cabin from 9pm-7am. If chef catches you breaking curfew, you will be given a severe punishment designed by Chef and I. Ok, since its 8:57, you have about 3 minutes! So, go have fun."

Duncan looked over at Courtney. She was talking to her boyfriend. Ugh. Everyone time he looked at Mark, it mad him want to punch the lights outs of the jerk face. Duncan thought that Mark was only with Courtney to get into her panties. Hell, he had probably already in her panties. He bet if Chris had paired Mark and Courtney together, they'd probably would do it tonight. The thought of it made him sick.

Courtney walked over to him, a hard mask on her face.

"I am using the bed. You can have the floor or the couch." Courtney said with a hint of her bossy old self creeping in. Duncan grinned. This was going to be way to easy to make her explode.

"No way Princess. I am a man, and I have needs! One of them is a bed. The other you could assist with in the bed..." Duncan waggled his eyebrows.

"You are such a pig. And there is no way I'll sleep on a couch."

"Fine. We'll play truth or dare, and the first person to chicken out has to sleep on the couch."

Courtney wrinkled her nose.

"Can you say immature?"

"Courtney" Duncan laughs.

At first she doesn't get it, but then she is almost vibrating with anger.

"Fine." She snaps.

We walk back to our cabin in awkward silence, the only sound is Courtney's breathing. Once we get to the cabin, she opens the door and walls in.

The cabin looks like the inside of a hotel room. Boring and dull. At least at hotels there is room service.

Courtney flips her hair up and grabs it, quickly putting it in a ponytail. She sits on the bed, her deep eyes staring into Duncan's. She looks amazing, Duncan thinks. He sits next to her.

"Truth or Dare?" Duncan asks her. He already knows she'll pick truth. And he has the perfect question.

"Dare." Courtney stares boldly back at him.

Crap. He didn't have a dare.

"Umm, I dare you to cut a piece of your hair off." Duncan grins. He pulls out his pocket knife, and offers it to her. She stares at the knife. Duncan smirks. He is pretty sure she'll do it, but it will make her angry. Any stupid little task made her angry. But grimacing, she grabbed the knife, brought it to her hear and cut it off. He watched the brown locks flutter to the ground.

"Truth or Dare." Courtney snapped as she angrily tossed the knife back at him.

"Calm down princess, don't kill me!" Duncan grinned, catching the knife.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Courtney.

"Truth." Duncan said, just because Courtney had said Dare.

"Why did you kiss Gwen?"

**A/N **

**Ahh, cliffhanger!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and it took me so long to update. I am no longer on vacation, and I have day camp this week, and I'm getting ready for my birthday on Friday. **

**So please review! Btw, thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm hoping for maybe 5 more?**

**Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I am so sorry this took so long to publish! I've been super busy! Anyway, lots of drama in this chapter! And thanks for the reviews! I know I didn't deserve them for that last chapter. **

**I promise this one will be better. **

**Courtney POV **

Duncan just stared at me. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"I said, why did you kiss-"

"I heard what you said." Duncan snaps.

Courtney feels guilty for making him uncomfortable, but then remembered how embarrassed he had made her feel by kissing Gwen.

"I don't know. I kissed her because it was a break from everything. It was like a secret corner of my heart that you couldn't try to change. I kissed her because I wanted something different, to see if why we argue so much was because we weren't meant to be together."

Duncan finished his speech by meeting her gaze. The raw honesty of his admission made Courtney blush and look away.

"Truth or Dare?" Duncan asked.

"Dare."

"Did you and Adam do it yet?"

She was shocked. You don't just ask people that! Especially not with a stupid smirk on your face.

"What the hell Duncan!? You don't just ask people that! And that's not even a dare!" She spewed, anger filling her voice.

"Fine. I dare you to answer the question." Duncan smirked. "Or you could not, but the couch looks pretty uncomfortable." Courtney glanced at the couch. It did look really scratchy, and she was way too tired to not get a good nights sleep.

"Why the hell do you care." Courtney muttered.

"What? Didn't catch that princess." Duncan said slyly.

She just rolled her eyes. "Fine. We slept together. Happy?"

To her surprise, Duncan just frowned. He looked angry. The thought of Duncan being angry that she slept with someone else made her angry, because

1. They had been broken up for 4 months, and he had tried to call her the grand total of once.

2. He had fucking cheated on her! He shouldn't even be allowed to even think of being jealous or angry.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Duncan said. Courtney decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. He thought asking personal questions was so fun, so she'd ask one of her own.

"Did you sleep with Gwen?" Courtney stared straight at Duncan.

**Duncan POV**

_No. _

"Hell yes." He lied. He watched hurt flicker across Courtney's face, and for a second he regretted answering the question so easily. But then he saw the anger surge into her eyes. Nope, this was going to be fun.

"Hell yes!? You just don't answer these questions like that! Are you even ashamed of cheating on me!? You fucking bastard. You don't even care about anyone! Their just your fucking screw toys!" She hissed at him.

Damn it. This anger again. Not the annoyed "_I was a CIT, so I know everything." _

This anger was real, and fierce. He was almost scared of that anger. Almost.

"Alright my turn. And just so you know, this game is about to end." He smirked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Duncan chuckled.

"You are so going to regret that Princess."

"Bring. It. On." She stared straight back at him.

"Kiss me."

**Courtney POV **

Did he just say what I think he said? Courtney stared st Duncan. He couldn't have. No way. Those Dares were silently forbidden, and even Duncan knew that. She was sure he wouldn't actually consider asking a dare like that, but apparently she was wrong.

She was sure Duncan thought she was going to do it. The remarks about losing the game were just the sort of thing Duncan would say to make her angry enough to do an absurd dare like that. She took a deep breath, calming her inside anger. The anger licked at her mouth, begging to be released, but she wan't going to go all crazy. She was the new Courtney. She was unstoppable.

"No." She stared at Duncan.

"Come on Princess, one smooch and I'll forfeit. You'll get the bed, I'll sleep on the couch, and Adam or Gwen will never have to know."

"I said no!" Courtney glared at Duncan. "How could Gwen date you, after knowing you have a history of cheating? Is she that desperate?" Courtney scoffed.

"Hey. You really want to be insulting each others love partners? Because I have a thing to say about Mr. Lifeguard. Like how he is just-"

"You win. Goodnight." She cut him off, and without glancing at him, got of the bed, grabbed her bag, and headed to the bathroom to change.

**Duncan POV**

Duncan watched Courtney walk into the bathroom. He was surprised she didn't do the dare. He had goaded her in just the right ways, the old Courtney would have did it. Or at least called him an ogre.

Duncan slipped out of his jeans and shirt, and crawled under the covers, only wearing boxers. He was so glad he had won the bed. It was comfy. He watched the light from under the bathroom door, and he could see Courtney's feet. He decided to give it one last try to make her pop into her old self.

5 minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open, and Courtney stepped out. He could just see the outline of her body, but he could clearly see her curves. He wished Gwen had curves like that.

He quickly started snoring, pretending he was asleep. All he need was to hear the couch creak, and then he would grab her and throw her outside for a couple minutes, and then only let her in after she promised to be his servant until they were voted off. Or until they won. Whatever came last.

A couple seconds past, and nothing made a sound. Duncan opened his eyes a crack to see Courtney standing over him.

What the?

In a flash, she grabbed his hand, whipped out some rope, and tied his hands together.

"What the hell?" Duncan started shouting. Courtney just smiled. She grabbed a shirt and stuffed it in his mouth.

The shirt tasted like nothing, but it was scratchy. He started struggling, and tried to pull his hands apart. but they were as good as handcuffs. And he should know. He'd been in them before. Courtney grabbed his ankles and tied them together too. Than she stepped back, grinning at him.

He was so pissed. He kept struggling, but all he managed to do was flop around like a dying fish. After a couple seconds of watching him squirm, Courtney pushed him off the bed. He landed on a pile of blankets, which broke his fall. Courtney must have put them there so he couldn't break his back. What an angel. Not.

She then started rolling him across the floor. Once she was at the door, she opened it, and shoved him outside onto the cold ground.

Then she grinned. "Have a nice night, ogre." She spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. Please review! Thanks!**

**Courtney POV**

Courtney yawned as she sat up in bed. She stretched out and smiled. She felt so good. And for once, she wasn't angry at Gwen and Duncan.

Crap. Duncan was still outside. Just then she heard the loudspeaker.

"Attention all losers! Report to the dining hall, pronto."

Courtney sighed and got dressed. Then she cautiously opened the door. She expected Duncan to jump out and grab her, and maybe shove her in a pile of mud.

A few seconds passed and nothing. Nothing came flying towards her, nothing smacked her on her head.

Maybe he had been kidnapped. Courtney pondered the pros and cons of that situation.

Pros:

Duncan was gone.

Cons:

...

None.

Just then, she felt eyes on the back of her neck. She swung around and there he was. Duncan.

"Damn." She smirked. "I was hoping you had been kidnapped or something."

Duncan just smiled sweetly at her.

"Princess, do have a death wish?"

"What?" Courtney stared at Duncan.

"First you punch me, then you slap my girlfriend, and finally you lock me out of our cabin for the whole fucking night?"

She cringed at the reminder of her violence yesterday.

Duncan looked straight at her.

"You forget, I am known for my revenge. You've reached the point of no return. If I cared about you, I'd give you a helmet."

Then he turned away from her and started walking to the dining hall.

**Duncan POV **

Duncan smiled to himself, thinking of how fun it had been to mess with Courtney's head. He had seen it. Fear, flickering in here dark onyx eyes when he had talked about revenge. Now all he had to do was come up with a good revenge plan.

Once he reached the dining hall, he saw that almost everyone else was already there. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Sierra was starring dreamily at Cody, Tyler was bragging about how he could to 3 back handsprings in a row to Lindsay, Heather and Alejandro were arguing, and Noah was pretending to read a book while sneaking glances at Katie.

Who was missing? He glanced around. There was no sign of Mark and Blainley, or Gwen and Trent. Just then he noticed a certain someone walk in, smiling sweetly and laughing. It was Gwen. She and Trent were laughing and talking, and every couple seconds she'd swat his should playfully.

Duncan stood up. Anger was boiling in his veins. He took a step towards Gwen and Trent, when Chris entered the room.

"Everyone, sit your buts down next to your partner! If you don't, there will be consequences!"

Heather and Alejandro stopped bickering, even though they still glared at each other. Gwen and Trent sat down, and Gwen didn't even bother to look over at Duncan.

"I feel like we're missing some people." Chris snapped. "If you couldn't tell, I'm not in the greatest of moods. Where are Mark and Blainley? And where is your partner, Duncan?" The host turned to glare at him.

"I don't really give a fuck." Duncan stated.

"I see. Well in that case, you have just bought yourself a disadvantage." Chris said, and was about to open his mouth again, when Courtney rushed in, her mocha skin flushed with excitement. Right behind her wat Mark, and he was also smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

They probably were banging each other. Duncan thought bitterly. Courtney speed walked over to Duncan and sat down by him.

Mark too a seat, and then Blainely appeared. She practically sat on his lap, she was so close to Mark. Courtney noticed, but just glared at Blainley.

Unfortunately for Blainely, Heather had also noticed. And since she had Courtney were BFF's now, of course she said something.

"Hey blond whore. If you haven't noticed, Mark has a girlfriend, and this show is PG. So we'd all appreciate it if you could stop trying to give him a lap dance right in front of us." Heather smirked at Blainely, who just stared at her in shock.

Courtney burst out laughing, and Chris started snickering. If Duncan hadn't been so focused on his plans for revenge, he probably thought Heather mouthing off little Miss Diva was funny too. But then he remembered something Heather had done in Season 1. And the perfect revenge plan came to him.

**Courtney POV **

"Here is the challenge. The guy's will give their female partner a makeover. The more extreme, the better! Once everyone has finished, the audience, Chef, and I will decide who had the most extreme one. The couple that wins will get immunity! We have a warehouse full of makeup, clothes, and hair products, the guys can go into to get their supplies. They will be given a sack, and can only bring out what can fit in there. The order will be whoever got here first, to the last arriving couples. And since Duncan was being annoying, he will go last. The order is

Geoff

Alejandro

Cody

Tyler

Noah

Trent

Mark

Duncan."

Courtney stared at Chris. This was going to suck.

"Here are your bags." Chris tossed medium sized cloth bags at the boys.

"Follow me people!" Chris announced.

Courtney sighed and got up. She walked behind Duncan, hoping to catch Mark's eye. After about 3 minutes of walking, Chris stopped. There were mini sheds, with a big shed in the middle.

"Each shed has the girl's name on it. Girls, go find your shed and go in. You will wait for the guy to come back and start giving you a makeover."

Courtney glanced around, and then spotted Heather walking over to her.

"Hey." Courtney smiled at her friend.

"Look! Our sheds are right by each other!" Heather grinned. "Good luck." Heather winked at her. Then she went inside her shed.

Courtney walked in hers, and was surprised by how nice it was. It had a full length mirror, and a vanity dresser and seat with a large mirror too. Everything was pink, which annoyed her a little though.

She took a seat and waited for Duncan.

**Duncan POV**

Duncan glared at Chris, annoyed he had to go last. So far, only Geoff, Alejandro, and Cody had gotten their bags full of beauty supplies. Tyler was in there right now, and he was taking forever. Duncan didn't really like Tyler, ore his girlfriend. Taking so long was not helping how much Duncan liked him.

Finally Tyler came out, and grinned. "Tyler's got this in the bag!"

Duncan rolled his eyes.

Noah walked to the shed, and came out fairly quickly. Next was Trent, who took a long time. When he came out, his bag was full to the brim of pink objects.

Poor Gwen. He thought. Now only Mark, was left. 7 minutes later, Mark exited and Duncan grinned, since it was finally his turn.

Duncan entered the shed, and was surprised. There was actually some stuff he could work with. He found some dark makeup, temporary hair dye, some fake piercings, and some dark revealing clothes.

He grinned, throwing all the stuff he wanted into his bag, and at the last second, grabbing a strip of cloth that could be used as a blindfold.

The Princess was so going to hate him.

Duncan walked out of shed, and headed straight towards Courtney's mini shed. He pushed open the door and was shocked at how much pink there was in here.

"What took you so long?" Courtney turned to face him. She sitting on a seat, that was attached to a table with a mirror. He figured it was one of those things called a vanity.

"Since you were late at breakfast, I had to go in last." Duncan glared at her. Then he whipped out the cloth, and tied it around her eyes.

"What the?"

Duncan was pretty sure she was glaring at him.

"That is so you don't go crazy and not let me do your new do." And then, he got to work.

**20 Minutes later**

Duncan finished putting in the bright green hair dye. He had also put in a fake nose piercing, along with a bellybutton ring as well.

He needed to do the makeup now though. Quickly he spun her body around so she wasn't facing the mirror, and then removed the blindfold.

Not to his surprise, Courtney was glaring at him. He just smirked.

He grabbed the eye shadow and applied it heavily. He then added a thick eyeliner and lots of mascara. Then he grabbed some dark brown lipstick, and applied that too.

Duncan grinned. She was almost perfect. He tossed the clothes at her.

"Go change! And no peaking." Duncan ordered.

"Same goes to you! Go out of the shed while I change!" Courtney snapped.

"Fine! But to make sure you don't peak..." Duncan quickly smashed both mirrors. It was a stupid move, but whatever.

Courtney screamed. Duncan just smirked and walked out of the cabin.

**5 minutes later **

Courtney walked out. Duncan burst out laughing. She looked so different.

"Are you done!?" Courtney looked like she was about to kill him.

"Almost!" Duncan whipped out his eyeliner, and made a D on her arm. It looked like a tattoo, just like he had wanted it too.

"Now I'm done!"

**Courtney POV**

Courtney was so mad. She didn't know what Duncan had done to her face or hair, but once she had seen the clothes, she had guessed. And what she thought wasn't very pretty.

"Everyone, meet in the middle!" The loudspeaker announced.

Once she got there, the giant shed was gone, and there was a runway. All the guys were sitting in chairs on the side, and Chris was sitting at the front.

Where were the girls? Courtney was confused, until she heard Heather.

"Over here!" Courtney saw a red curtain and walked towards it. Once she saw Heather, Courtney started laughing.

Her dark hair had been dyed a platinum blond, she wore really light, girly makeup. Lots of pink jewelry adorned her neck. She had on white booty shorts, and a tight pink tank top.

Heather was also laughing.

"Court- have you seen yourself?"

"No, why?"

"Lets just say Gwen has some competition for goth girl. "

Fuck. This was way wore then in her head. She rushed over to a mirror and just stared.

Her hair had green streak in it that matched Duncan's Mohawk. Her makeup was super thick, and she had a fake nose piercing. She had on a tight, dark corsetty shirt thing, and a black mini skirt. The shirt showed her bellybutton, which was also pierced.

Duncan was so dead.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Hi guys! So I'm sad right now. **

**Wanna know why? Cause I only got 2 reviews. :C **

**I know I don't deserve a lot since it takes me so long to update, but please do it! It makes me want to update cause I know people are reading it. **

**I want to thank Mega Duncey Fan and TaangFanToph for reviewing so much! You guys are the best. **

**Ok, onto the story!**

**Duncan POV**

Wow. Duncan stared at Gwen. She looked- weird. She had on a wig that was honey blond, and a fake tan. She had on light makeup, and no longer wore her blue lipstick. She had on a light blue romper, and had on 4" pink heels.

As Gwen walked down the runway, Trent applauded.

"Woo Woo! Work it!" Trent was grinning at Gwen. In return Gwen let out a small smile.

"Nice transformation Gwen!" Chris grinned. "Next up we have Lindsay."

The blond walked out looking exactly the same. Duncan burst out laughing. He punched Tyler in the arm.

"Wow. Your girl looks sooo different." Duncan smirked at Tyler.

Tyler smacked his face.

"She wouldn't let me change anything." Tyler moaned.

"Ok..." Chris frowned.

"What a shocking makeover." Noah muttered sarcastically.

"Next up is Bridgette!"

Malibu walked out.

Geoff whistled. "Nice babe!"

She had on frumpy yellow house dress, and over that she had on a pink apron. Her blond hair was in a bun on top of her head. She had on no makeup, and a white flats.

To sum it up, the look did not flatter her at all.

Chris was laughing. "Ahhh! I knew this challenge would be hilarious!"

Duncan had to agree with Chris. This **was** pretty funny.

"Please welcome Sierra!"

The stalker chick walked out. She looked like she did in Season 3. Her bright purple hair was back, accept it was short.

"Huh. Throwback Thursday." Chris chuckled.

"Come on out, Blainley!"

The diva walked out, looking very unhappy. She had on a short, black wig. She wore all black makeup, and had on long black pant with a black tube top. She didn't look Gwen goth hot, she looked weird emo ugly goth.

Duncan got the shivers. He jeered "Boooo!"

Chris laughed. "I have to agree with Duncan. What were you thinking Mark? Let's hope Noah did a little better on Katie! Come on out girl!"

The tall, tan girl skipped out. She had on fake "nerd" glasses, and her brown hair was up in a ponytail. She wore a black pencil skirt with a dark purple blouse. She looked...kinda hot.

Duncan didn't blame Noah for staring at Katie like **that...**

"Nice work Noah! Let's see if Heather looks just as good!"

When Heather walked out, Duncan burst out laughing. So did Geoff, Mark, Cody, Chris, and Chef.

Her formerly dark black hair was now platinum blond and curled. She had on pink lipstick and really light, girl makeup. Her toes and finger were pink, and she was wearing a tight tank top with white booty shorts. She also had about 10 lbs of jewelry on.

"Wow, Alejandro you really outdid yourself! This has to be, like the best thing ever!"

Duncan was smirking at Heather.

"Are you sure you weren't a valley girl in another life?"

"Get bent." Heather stomped off the stage, throwing the jewelry of as she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Last, but not least, Courtney!"

Duncan was looking forward to seeing her in her new attire. Seconds went by.

"I said, Courtney!" Chris shouted, annoyed.

"I am NOT coming out there!" An angry voice came from the curtain.

"Courtney, get out here!" Duncan growled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO."

"YES."

"I said no!"

"Princess, get you fucking but out here now!"

No answer came.

"I am serious."

"Fine." Courtney groaned.

And then she came out.

**Courtney POV**

When Courtney stepped out onto the runway, everyone started laughing. Even her "boyfriend," Mark.

"Shut up!" Courtney glared at everyone there.

Blushing she remembered what she saw in the mirror.

Her brown hair had neon green streaks in it. She had on a corsety top and a mini skirt. And her makeup was appalling!

And the worst part was the fake tattoo that was a D. Representing Duncan.

Ughhh. She hated that guy.

After walking to the end and back, she was finally at the end. She rushed behind the curtain and grabbed a glass of water out of Blainley's hand. Then she threw it all over her face, and started to rub off all the nasty makeup Duncan had put on.

"Hey!" Blainely glared at her. She was about to yell back at her, when Chris popped his head in.

"Come out and sit by your partner! We are going to announce the winner!"

Courtney stomped away from Blainley to go find the ogre pretending to be Duncan. Mark tried to catch her, but she just glared at him.

She plopped down to Duncan, who was still smirking.

"So, is this gonna be your new look?" He winked at her.

"Go jump in the lake!" Courtney snapped at him.

"Ok, me and Chef have decided the winner."

"Um, Chris I hate to interrupt, but its technically **Chef and I,**"

"Nobody cares!" Gwen glared at Courtney.

"I'm agreeing with Gwen. Courtney, shut it!" Chris snapped at Courtney.

"So Chef and I, have decided that Duncan and Courtney win!"

"Yes!" Duncan cheered. Courtney just glared, still pissed.

"Hey babe, aren't you happy? We won!" Duncan grinned.

"Firstly, my name is Courtney! Secondly, I am not happy because I am wearing goth clothes like Gwen would were! And lastly, I don't even fucking care about immunity if I have to look like this!" Courtney screamed, gesturing at her attire.

"Wow, calm down babe." Duncan smirked.

"I told you not to tell me that!" She screamed.

"Duncan, why are you calling her babe?! I'm your girlfriend!" Gwen stood up, glaring at Duncan.

"I have to agree with Gwen! Why are you calling my girlfriend Babe?" Mark glared at Duncan too.

Courtney met Mark's gaze. "You know what Mark, I'm not talking to you right now! You don't just get to laugh at me and expect me too be mad!"

Mark, shocked, looked up at her. "I was just kidding! I was teasing, I didn't mean it!"

"You know what? I don't fucking care! Go hook up with Blainley. Because we are so over!"

Then she stormed off.

**Duncan POV **

Holy shit! But the shit wasn't over yet, because Gwen was still glaring at him.

"I think Courtney is actually smart! I'm done with you flirting with every other living female on this world! At least when I was with Trent, he didn't flirt with everyone! I think its best if we took a break from each other!"

"Oh, so you're comparing me to Trent now?! Maybe he should be your boyfriend again!"

"Well, if you insist." Gwen flipped off him, then grabbed Trent's face and kissed him.


	9. Elimination Ceremony 2

**Nobody POV**

**Confessionals **

_Duncan and Courtney_

"We are voting off Trent and Gwen." Duncan snapped.

"Why not Blainley and Mark?" Courtney glared at her.

"Because I said so!"

"Fine."

_Cody and Sierra _

"I say we vote for Lindsay and Tyler. I don't really want to get involved in all the Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Mark drama." Sierra said.

"Well, you did let me pick who to vote out last time, so I guess." Cody mumbled.

_Alejandro and Heather_

"We should vote off Lindsay and Tyler. If we try to get rid of any of the couples causing all the drama, then we could be a target." Alejandro said.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I hate to admit it, but your right."

**Elimination Ceremony **

**Nobody's POV **

"Welcome to our second elimination ceremony! One couple will be going home tonight. Are you ready to find out who?" Chris asked to all the campers. No one replied.

Gwen and Trent were sitting close to each other, and Duncan was glaring at Gwen. Mark and Courtney were pointedly ignoring each other.

"The couples to get marshmallows is...

Duncan and Courtney

Cody and Sierra

Noah and Katie

Geoff and Bridgette

Mark and Blainely"

There were only two couples left, Lindsay and Tyler, and Gwen and Trent.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

Trent and Gwen!"

"Darn it!" Duncan groaned.

"Hey!" Gwen glared at Duncan.

"Wait, we're leaving?" Lindsay looked shocked.

"Aww, no fair!" Tyler protested.

"Sorry, time for you guys to go!" Chris grinned cheerily.

"We only have 6 couples left, but there can only be one winner!"


	10. Chapter 8

**Courtney POV**

Courtney stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled and shone, like nothing horrible had happened. She was sitting on the top of the roof of the cabin. There was a faint breeze, which would blow a strand of her hair back occasionally.

"Mind if join you?" A quiet voice asked from behind her. Courtney turned around, hoping to find Mark, ready to apologize, but saw Duncan.

"Are you really going to listen if I say no?" Courtney sighed.

"Probably not." Duncan chuckled and walked over to sit besides her.

"Figured." Courtney smiled.

For a little while that just sat, enjoying each other silence. Then Duncan spoke.

"So, shitty day today, huh?"

Courtney sighed. "For both of us. I heard about Gwen. That was harsh."

Duncan nodded. "I guessed I deserved it. Now I kinda know how you felt on Season 3. I want to say sorry. I never really apologized for kissing Gwen."

She was silent for a couple minutes. "Thanks. I guess I'm kind of over it now. Locking you outside the cabin last night was my revenge." Courtney grinned.

Duncan chuckled. "I guess I deserved that."

"Basically." Courtney had to refrain from resting her head aginst Duncan's shoulder. When they were going out, she would do it all the time. Except they weren't going out anymore.

"Hey princess, you know you still have green in your hair?"

Courtney groaned and shoved him playfully. "Shut up. I know! I washed my hair out like 8 times!"

"It suits you. Dyeing your hair makes the pole up your but a little less tight."

"Criminal."

"Prep."

"Ogre."

"Princess"

They both broke out laughing.

Courtney laid down on her back, sighing contentedly.

Duncan laid back too.

"You know, were both single now."

"Yes..."

"And maybe we should try being..."

"What? Please don't say boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"No. I was going to say friends."

Courtney smiled. "That sounds...Ok. I guess."

"Well, now that were friends, maybe we should try being more then friends."

"We've been friends for like 5 seconds."

"Well, we should try being friends with..."

_Please don't say benefits, please don't say benefits. _

"Benefits."

Courtney groaned.

Duncan laughed. "What? We're both single, and soon we're going to feel... deprived."

"Duncan, you always have to ruin every sweet moment!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

She laughed. "I'm going to sleep. I'm sleeping on the bed. And that is not an invitation to join me." Courtney added quickly, seeing Dunan's sly glance.

**Duncan POV**

Duncan stretched and rolled over, falling onto the ground. Crap, he forgot he was sleeping on the couch. Stupid Courtney. She just HAD to have the bed.

Fucking women.

He pulled himself out of bed and pushed the door open.

"Ahhh!" Courtney screamed.

Whoops. Courtney was wrapping a towel around her dripping wet body. She must have just taken a shower.

Her hair fell slickly down her back. Water glistened everywhere on her skin. The towel was way too short to cover her body, and it stopped about 3 inches after it covered her but.

"Duncan, don't you ever knock!" Courtney yelled. "You are a complete and utter ogre! What is wrong with you?! Do your parents even like you?!"

Duncan grinned. "Ehhh."

She glared at him. "That was a rhetorical question!"

He yawned. This was fun. "Is that even a real word?"

"Ugh! Get out!" She shoved him out the bathroom, still managing to hold her towel up.

He sighed. He was hoping to catch a glimpse under the towel. The door was slammed in his face. Duncan walked over to the bed and flopped on it. He smiled, thinking of Courtney's body he had seen in the bathroom.

5 minutes later, Courtney walked out, (Wearing clothes.) her hair was still damp, and was pulled into a high ponytail. There was still that one lock of hair that had always hung in her face from the previous seasons.

Duncan walked past her whispering "I liked that towel better, Princess."

**Courtney POV**

Courtney walked out of the cabin, thinking about Mark. The events of yesterday were so sudden, she hardly even thought they were real. Maybe it had been a dream. But the conversation on the rooftop was real. Looking up, Courtney realized she was at the dining hall. She walked in, and winced when she realized she was the only one not there.

Even Duncan had beaten her, how had he done that?

"Hello Courtney. Nice of you to join us." Chris glared at her.

She just rolled her eyes and walked over to Duncan.

"The challenge today is going to be... interesting!"

"Great." Courtney muttered.

"Campers, its time to redo an old episode! I hope all of you are fimialiar with..."

"Just spit it out already." Heather growled.

"I Triple Dog Dare You!" Chris smiled wickidely. "Except this time, all the dares are more... personal"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bridgette stared at Chris.

"Oh, ya know, 7 minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle-"

"Ew, Ew, Ewww!" Heather screamed, shooting up. "I will not be playing any of those disgusting games with anyone here!"

"Oh, don't worry Heather. All the dares will be with your partner!"

Courtney clenched her fists. This was absurd. Then she realized who was Mark's partner. Blainley. Fuck no.

She was so worried about Mark and Blainley that she didn't notice Duncan slide over to her.

"See? Even the universe wants us to be friends with benefits."

Courtney stared, shocked. No way in hell. Taking a deep breath, Courtney stood up, straigtned her shoulders and strolled over to Chris.

"Courtney? Watcha ya doing?" Chris asked nervously.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly. "Just letting you know that my ride is here."

"What?" Chris asked,bewildered.

Courtney took a deep breath. This show was not going to ruin her again.

She swung around, making sure the tips of her hair smacked the host in his annoying face.

"I quit." Then Courtney copied the smirk of a certain delinquent and strolled out of the room.


End file.
